Runaway::Reuploaded
by shotgunxmelody
Summary: It had been two years since Hiro had last had his freedom, and he knows he's becoming unstable. Weak by day and tough by night. the sixteen year old has no time to do anything but what he's told. That is... Until he hops out the window and leaves to 43 Street. ;;REUPLOADED


**A|N: Man, it's hard to do anything on mobile, so if you see any errors or mistakes, please know that mobile is a dummy. Wow, okay, um... First fan fiction, so I hope you guys like it! I got the idea after watching a movie (can't remember the title though) and just... Yeah. ^ ^; Enjoy. **

**Warning(s): May contain triggers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 in any way, shape, or form. All the credit goes straight to Disney.**

* * *

This wasn't a plan. It was an escape. When it came to situations like this, Hiro didn't have time to think. All that was on his mind was freedom, and escaping the non existent chains that kept him bound to this awful lifestyle. Oh, but he knew it was his fault. His fault for accepting the offer. His fault for allowing himself to trust a fool like _him. _If only he stayed away. He wouldn't have to be living like this. Hell, he wouldn't even have to go through this emotional and physical stress.

But he didn't have to worry anymore.

Because he was going to leave and find a better place.

Hiro knew what was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. He was fully aware of the consequences if his escape was no success, but to be honest, he could care less. Or... That was what he wanted to believe. _You know what he's capable of. You know the danger you're putting yourself in._ And he knew quite well.

But he couldn't care right now. Not at a time like this.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was a sad sight to look upon, to say the least. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. The kid who was once _alive _and full of _energy _was replaced with _depression_ and _fear_, but all the while, he managed to keep _some _parts of himself. Only a few. He then took notice into his features. His eyes had lost all of its color, appearing more like a charcoal black than a chocolate brown. His skin was much more paler than usual, but he blamed the lack of nutrition and sunlight (_his _fault). His hair was greasy and full of dirt, but his hair was the least of his problems. What concerned him the most was how _sick_ he looked. A moment, a pause, then it all concluded with a shrug. He was fine. He wasn't dying now, was he?

Dark eyes made their way to his palm, and he stared at the envelope that rested in his grip. A former letter. The only thing that had kept him going all these years. It was his motivation, his inspiration...

His only hope.

Another deep breath.

"You can do this, Hiro." He told himself as he tucked the letter away into his pocket. "You can do this."

And with that said, he snatched his coat from the toilet seat and climbed out the window...

* * *

"Where ya heading to, kid?"

"Take me to 43 Street."

It was strange how different he sounded to himself. He sounded older-mature, even-but it was hard to take him seriously when he his voice was so weak. Quiet, _broken._ And it was all _his fault_. His fault for _ruining_ him like this. His fault for _hurting_ him like this.

The taxi driver glanced back and threw a hand at him. "Ya got the money?"

Of course he didn't. At least not enough. All he had on him was a couple of dollars and a few cents, but he knew it wouldn't take him to his destination. He pursed his lips. He had to get away from here. He would notice his disappearance any minute now, and he couldn't risk getting caught at a moment like this. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he let out a shaky breath and stared at the driver with black orbs, and his tongue rubbed at his teeth. He gave a small nod of his head.

"Yeah. I got your money." He growled impatiently. "Now take me to 43 Street."

* * *

The drive to 43 Street felt longer than usual, but maybe that was just his opinion. He hadn't traveled this far into town for years, and as he looked around his settings, he could feel a sense of anxiety and nostalgia. Maybe he wasn't used to the sun, or maybe he wasn't used to the people. He didn't know. But as he neared closer and closer to his goal and further and further away from his past, he was beginning to realize how scared he really was.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

Not now.

The car suddenly stopped and Hiro looked away from the window and focus on the man in the front seat. His grip on the wheel couldn't be any good, and the heavy sigh fork his lips only made him feel nervous. Why did he stop?

"Listen, kid. I want my money and I want it now." The driver then glanced back and reached out his hand. "Well?"

_Ah, crap._

There was another lick of his teeth, and he stared at the man with dark orbs as he sat there, slouched. The only idea that seemed good to him was to stay quiet, not make a sudden move, and pretend he was deaf. There was no way he was going to give him any thing now. Not when he was so close to where he wanted to be. Not when he only had little cash on him. _Just don't say anything, Hiro. _

The driver's patience seemed to be thinning, and a sharp yell reached his ears. "Are you stupid? I said I want my money!"

No response.

"That's it!"

He unbuckled himself from the front seat and marched his way to the back, flinging the boy's door open. Angrily, he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the taxi, but Hiro wasn't going to go without a fight. He screamed. He struggled. He even threw a few punches at the man, but all was useless. A painful swing to his gut was all it took for him to collapse, and he laid on the concrete with a small whimper.

The driver hissed. "You either pay or get out. Got it? Keep that in mind next time, kid."

He hopped back into his cab and drove off without taking another look, continuing down the street and disappearing once he turned the corner. At that moment, Hiro wanted to cry, but he couldn't allow himself to do it. He was strong. He could make it on his own. Besides, it wasn't that far of a walk.

Sort of.

* * *

Two hours. Two hours it had took him to arrive, and oh man, did his feet hurt. But once he took a look at the two story house standing proudly in front of him, Hiro knew that he was going to be alright. He was safe now. He was far away from him and was where he wanted to be. He could stop being afraid.

But something-call it a problem, if you may-was stopping him.

What was he going to say? What was he _supposed_ to say? A simple hello wouldn't do it. It had been two years. Of course questions were going to be asked and answers would have to be given, but he felt like he wasn't ready to explain things just yet. Not right now, and the thought of coming clean scared him half to death.

Maybe... Maybe it was a bad idea coming here.

_No._

He couldn't leave. If he turned away now, he would just regret it later on. So, gathering all the courage he could get, he took a step onto the property and clenched his jaw.

He could do this.

One step turned into two steps. Then three. Then four. Until finally, he reached the front porch and didn't hesitate to knock on the door. He tried to hold some sort of emotion on his face-something that didn't look like a zombie-but he was stuck with a blank expression. He sighed.

"It's okay. You're doing fine." He said reassuringly, closing his eyes as he did so. "Everything is good."

Then there was the sudden click of the lock, and the door flew open in one swift movement, startling Hiro in only the slightest. He snapped his lids open and brought his attention to the man at the door, and oh gosh, he was surprised by how he managed to look the same these past two years. Brown eyes were vibrant as ever. Dark hair was tucked inside his hat, as usual, and his choice of style hadn't seem to change at all either. Two years and Tadashi Hamada had still managed to keep the college look.

He blinked.

"Ta... Tadashi?" The boy gasped quietly.

"That's me. And you are?"

The oldest Hamada didn't seem to recognize the younger at all-the llittle reaction was clear-but it didn't hurt Hiro as much as he expected. He couldn't recognize himself either.

Pulling out the yellow envelope from his pocket, he brought it into Tadashi's hand and allowed him to examine the writing printed on the front, looking away once he saw the paling look on the other's face. He sighed heavily.

"I-"

"How... How did you get this?"

The teen couldn't bring himself to answer.

"... Hi-... Hiro?"

A pause. A breath.

"H-Hey, Tadashi." He tried to keep his voice under control. "Long time no see..."

* * *

**A|N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, though, and if you want to read more, then leave a review! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Honest. UvU;**


End file.
